


are you mine tomorrow?

by nayouta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, Getting Together, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, idk what to tag, it's gonna be a light read, jaehyun and doyoung is just confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayouta/pseuds/nayouta
Summary: in which jaehyun is confused and doyoung doesn't know what to do.honestly i'm bad at summarizing so that may not be accurate.





	are you mine tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is basically a remake of a something i wrote on tumblr with dean as the characater. i changed it a bit to make it kinda fit i guess.
> 
>   
> lowercase intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doyoung centric; italics for inner speech.

[doyoung]

_When did this happen? How exactly did this happen? Just how come things be this weird? Weird? Is that even the word for it? We weren’t like this before. We did everything together but right now it doesn’t feel the same. How come he feels so distant yet he’s sitting right beside me?_

Jaehyun has one hand on the wheel and the other supporting his head to lean on the window. His finger slightly tapping the wheel and his eyes are focused on the road ahead, but with the way his brow furrowed and the frown that’s been there since the last traffic light, _and also the silence,_ Doyoung knows, that his mind is somewhere else.

_He’s still Jaehyun. Still looks like he came straight out of a fashion magazine. Still charming as ever. The only difference is the silence. No absurd remarks, no bad attempts of flirting. Fuck, he really hasn’t said anything. He’s quiet. Way too quiet for the Jaehyun I know. Wait, is it me then? Did I do something wrong? But Jaehyun would tell me if I do, right? But, then what’s wrong? Is it th-_

“Do I have something on my face?” Jaehyun says breaking Doyoung’s train of thoughts.

“Ah, yes,” Doyoung turns his head to the window immediately after he realised he was staring, “my aesthetic.” He continues as an effort to lighten up the mood.

And Jaehyun laughs. Doyoung decides that it was the kind of laugh you give when your dad tells you a joke.

And then silence hits the air again.

_That’s it? That didn’t even make sense and he laughed? Now something is definitely wrong._

Doyoung turns his head and looks at Jaehyun again.

_I need to think of something._

“Where are we going?” Doyoung finally asks. This time it looks like he is the one breaking Jaehyun’s thoughts.

“Uhh, home?” Jaehyun answers but it feels like he was asking instead of answering.

“Already? It’s not even 10 p.m.” There’s a clear dissapoinment in Doyoung’s voice and Jaehyung senses it.

“Uhh.. Then do you want to go somewhere?” Jaehyun touches his nape unconsciously.

Doyoung doesn’t answer since he doesn’t actually know where to go too.

“Do you want to have an overnight trip?” Doyoung suggests at the same time as Jaehyun says, “Let’s just go home.”

Silence.

“But it’s still 9,” Doyoung says again at the same time as Jaehyun says, “Where do you wanna go then?”

Again, silence. This time with a hint of awkwardness.

“Anywhere?” Jaehyun asks nonchalantly.

_Why did he say it like he doesn’t want to go anywhere with me? Seriously, what is going on?_

“I don’t want to go home just yet,” Doyoung finally says.

“Okay.” Jaehyun answers. Now putting both of his hand on the steering wheel.

_Okay? What the fuck is going on? Who is this guy? The Jaehyun I know is the most talkative person. Well, except he’s with someone he’s uncomfortable with. Wait, does this mean he’s uncomfortable with me? But why? We’ve been in a dozens of dates! Am I-_

“I’m just gonna drive around then,” Jaehyun once again breaks Doyoung’s thoughts.

_And there it goes. The silence. We were never quiet together. What the fuck is happening?_

Doyoung clears his throat meaning to start a conversation again but when he looks at the guy beside him, Jaehyun is turning the radio on.

_I guess he just doesn’t want to talk to me then? But, why? What the fuck did I do to make him become like this?_

_An overplayed radio song is_ on and for the first minute they’re both silent. When it gets to the chorus, Doyoung starts to sing at the same time Jaehyun turns the radio off.

Silence.

Jaehyun is quick to puts his focus back on the road and Doyoung stares at him.

_Why did he turn that off? He’s making the whole thing even more awkward now. Is it better to just go home? But…_

“Look, if you don’t want to do this, let’s just go home.” Doyoung sighs.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. His attention is still on the road even though the car is stopping because of a red light. It’s as if he doesn’t hear what Doyoung says before.

_Come to think of it, he didn’t even look at me when he’s talking. Is he that uncomfortable with me?_

“Jae?” Doyoung touches his arms. Jaehyun shudders then turns to look at Doyoung for a second.“Do you wanna just go home?” Doyoung asks again.

Jaehyun looks away and says, “No, it’s okay. I’m just gonna drive around.”

And that’s the end of the conversation.

Jaehyun really meant it when he said he’s going to drive around. Cause it’s been an hour of driving. And an hour of silence. Doyoung has turned his body compeletly so that he is facing the window.

_Turns out, street lights can look pretty enough if you look at it longer. And who knows you could have fun counting it. It’s more fun seeing the shadows that the lights create rather than trying to start another awkward conversation again. But why does it became awkward? We were never awkward._

At this moment Doyoung is already drowning in his thoughts. And apparently, so was Jaehyun. This goes on for a couple minutes until Jaehyun steps on the brake roughly. He looks at Doyoung confused, as if he wanted to say something.

Silence.

After a while, Doyoung decides it’s enough and says, “This got to stop. What’s wrong?” at the same time as Jaehyun says,

“I need to know, what are we?”

[]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've already written jaehyun's pov but idk if i should upload it:/


End file.
